rory1345fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aktualności
2016 *'8 stycznia' - Amerykańska premiera drugiego sezonu serialu Race to the Edge. 2015 *'21 grudnia' - Trzeci expansion pack do gry School of Dragons. Nowe postacie, smoki i wyspy, a wszystko związane z nowym sezonem Jeźdźców smoków. *'8 września' - Brytyjska premiera finalnego tomu serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka. *'27 sierpnia' - Drugi expansion pack do gry School of Dragons - trzy nowe wyspy, nowe smoki i nowe misje związane z Death Songiem. 26 czerwca - Amerykańska premiera serialu Race to the Edge. *'12 czerwca' - Amerykańska premiera Race to the Edge już 26 czerwca na Netflix. Odwiedź stronę serialu, by dowiedzieć się więcej o nadchodzących odcinkach. *'25 kwietnia' - Pierwszy expansion pack do gry School of Dragons - nowa wyspa, nowe postacie, smoki i nowe misje. *'5 marca' - Z okazji Światowego Dnia Książki autorka cyklu Jak wytresować sobie smoka ujawniła tytuł oraz pierwszy rozdział 12, ostatniego tomu serii. Link *'24 stycznia' - Portal Filmweb.pl podał informację o kolejnym przesunięciu daty premiery trzeciej części filmu. Mimo wcześniejszych zapowiedzi, film wejdzie do kin dopiero pod koniec czerwca 2018 roku. Link do informacji *'12 stycznia' - Film Jak wytresować smoka 2 zdobył Złotego Globa w kategorii "najlepsza animacja"! Gratulujemy! *'1 stycznia' - Oficjalna informacja na temat 12 tomu cyklu powieściowego Cressidy Cowell. Książka zostanie wydana we wrześniu 2015. 2014 *'19 listopada' - 19 listopada miała miejsce polska premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 na DVD i Blu-ray. Nowym filmem jest również Świt jeźdźców smoków, pierwsza krótkometrażówka przetłumaczona na język polski, dostępna wyłącznie na Blu-ray. *'21 października' - Premiera filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 w wersji Digital HD, a zarazem krótkometrażówki Dawn of the Dragon Racers. *'16 października' - Pojawiła się informacja na temat nowego magazynu na temat Smoków, wydawanego w Polsce. Data wydania pierwszego numeru to 20 października. Poczytaj więcej *'16 października' - Gra School of Dragons została zaktualizowana - wystrój Haloween oraz nowe lokacje i bohaterowie z Jak wytresować smoka 2. *'3 września' - Portal Filmweb.com podał informację na temat przeniesienia daty premiery filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3 na dzień 9 czerwca 2017 roku. Przyczyna decyzji jest nieznana. Zobacz link *'25 sierpnia' - Informacja na temat trzeciego i czwartego sezonu serialu potwierdzona - może oczekiwać aż 52 nowych odcinków, po 26 w każdym sezonie. Zobacz link *'20 czerwca - ''oficjalna polska premiera filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka 2.' *'17 maja''' - DreamWorks udostępnia kilka utworów z soundtracku do drugiej części filmu. link *'23 kwietnia' - producenci filmu udostępniają pierwsze 5 minut filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 w wielu językach, w tym w języku polskim. link *'10 kwietnia - ''drugi oficjalny zwiastun Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. link' *'26 marca''' - międzynarodowy Dzień Smoków. link *'21 marca' - pojawiło się ogłoszenie o Dniu Smoków, który odbędzie się 26 marca. link *'14 marca' - DreamWorks uruchomił nową stronę "DragonPedia", na której znajdują się szczegółowe opisy smoków, gatunków, Wikingów oraz filmów i miejsc. link *'7 marca' - DreamWorks udostępnia film, w którym reżyser Dean DeBlois zdradza elementy fabuły Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. link *'23 lutego' - od teraz w School of Dragons Szepcząca Śmierć i Gromogrzmot dostępny bez kodów, gra dostępna na Androida i nie tylko! link *'16 stycznia' - pojawił się nowy plakat Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 - pierwszy z serii plakatów z pozostałymi bohaterami. link *'16 stycznia' - polska witryna Cartoon Newtork podała datę emisji 2 sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków. link 2013 *'19 grudnia - ''udostępniony został nowy zwiastun Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. link' *'14 grudnia''' - w przyszłym tygodniu, około 20 grudnia, pojawi się nowy zwiastun Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Będzie wyświetlany w kinach przed Hobbitem link *'20 listopada' - magazyny telewizyjne podały informację o 10 i 11 odcinku Defenders of Berk, w których pojawi się Wandersmok. **'21 listopada' - DreamWorks udostępnił nowy plakat Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. ''link **'27 listopada''' - prezydent Obama odwiedził wytwórnię DreamWorks podczas tworzenia drugiej części filmu. link